


Peach Blossoms and Changes

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: Blooming Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Pureblood Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Task ended in disaster with three Champions hospitalized and the other Champion kidnapped. No one will stand between Cho Chang and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Blossoms and Changes

Cho Chang sat in the stands as she watched The Third Task of The Triwizard Tournament. It was rather boring. The four Champions were sent into a maze, but the specters couldn't  _ see _ what was going on. So far, there were sparks and Fleur Delacour was extracted from the maze.

With a sigh, Cho turned her attention back to her notes. She had OWLs to worry about. Next to her, Haley Cooper and Selena Laceheart, were studying. Haley and Selena were doing a better job of studying. Cho was distracted by the Tournament. Her boyfriend was the Forth Champion, and she was worried about him. While Harry could handle himself and he was prepared for the Task, it didn't do much to limit Cho's worries. She had a bad feeling about this Task.

Biting her lip, Cho glanced back up at the maze. From what she could see, nothing was happening. She returned to her notes. Defense Against the Arts wasn't her subject, but she was feeling more prepared after studying with Harry and his friend Hermione. Hermione was a genius, and Harry knew the subject. The pair made good teachers.

“At least this is better than The Second Task,” mumbled Selena as she reviewed her Potions' notes. “We couldn't see anything  _ and _ we were freezing.”

Cho shrugged. “I just want the whole thing to be over,” she muttered.

Haley muttered something as she flipped through her History of Magic textbook.

Turning to her notes, Cho skimmed over a few spells. She knew all of those and thanks to her practice sessions with Harry and Hermione, she had those spells down. Harry was even planning on teaching her and Hermione how to cast the Patronus Charm.

“How's the studying going?” asked Hermione Granger as she took a seat in front of Cho.

Cho looked over at the younger teen. “Distracted,” she replied with a shrug. Honestly, Cho was having trouble studying because of the blasted Tournament. At least it was almost over.

Hermione sighed, watching the maze. “Even Quidditch's better than this,” she muttered. She dug around in her bag before retrieving her Ancient Runes textbooks.

“Agreed,” Haley said, turning a page.

Cho smiled and rolled her eyes. Haley complained about Quidditch every season, and she wasn't much of a fan. She only attended the Ravenclaw games to support Cho.

Silence fell over the group of girls as each focused on her own studies. Unfortunately, the silence didn't extend to the rest of the crowd. Students were either cheering or busy conversing amongst themselves while Amos Diggory's yelling could clearly be heard.

Blocking out the surrounding noise, Cho forced herself to review the properties of various dark creatures, like boggarts and werewolves. From there, she reviewed the best way to combat each creature – and, for the record, running away counted as a method.

Sometime later, Cho wasn't aware how much, Haley and Selena grabbed her arms. Pulled from her studying, Cho glanced between her two friends before looking out on the maze. Clearly, she missed something. Around her, people were staring with wide eyes, others were gasping, and the rest were whispering.

“What's going on?” she asked.

“Cedric disappeared,” Haley answered, her eyes wide.

“He grabbed the Cup and he disappeared,” Selena explained.

“What about Harry?” Cho asked in alarm. She was more worried about her own boyfriend than the Hufflepuff Champion.

“He's fine,” Haley replied. “He's being pulled from the Maze.”

Cho nodded, feeling relieved. She stuffed her notes into Haley's bag as she stood up and she headed towards the Maze.

“You back to your seat, Miss Chang,” Professor Moody said.

“No,” Cho said, glaring at the professor. “I'm heading to my betroth. As per Betrothal Law, it is my duty to act as his next of kin.”

“Mister Potter is just fine, Miss Chang,” the professor said. “He doesn't need you.”

Cho glared harder at the professor. “I will be the judge of that, professor,” she said, pushing passed the man. “Since you are neither a healer or a member of Harry's family, your opinion is irrelevant.”

Cho walked away from the professor as quickly as she could with her heart pounding. She could hardly believe she just did that, but Cho won't let anyone stand between her and her betrothed. She found Harry in the medical tent, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey with Delacour and Krum near by.

Without a word, Cho marched up to Harry's side and she took a seat next to his bed.

“Cho,” he whispered, offering her a small smile.

“Rest, Mister Potter,” the healer ordered. “Your suffering nerve damage from exposure the Cruciatus Curse.”

Cho's eyes widened. She glanced between the healer and Harry a few times before her terrified expression settled on her boyfriend.

Madam Pomfrey left, headed towards her other patience.

“What happened?” Cho asked, her voice low and her tone pleading.

“Viktor was under the Imperius,” Harry explained. “I found Delacour after he attacked her, and I found him trying to attack Cedric. I managed to push Cedric and I got hit with the Cruciatus.”  
Pressing her lips together, Cho nodded. “Is it true Cedric disappeared?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “I saw him grab the Cup,” he replied.

Saying nothing, Cho stood up. She forced her boyfriend to lay down before she sat down on the bed.

“I'm glad you're alright,” she whispered.

 

**...**

 

A little while later, Harry and the other two Champions were moved to the Hospital Wing. Cho remained by her boyfriend's side. She didn't want to leave his side in fear that he might disappear if she did.

The Weasleys came by to visit Harry with Mrs. Weasley eyeing Cho. She had a few underhanded comments causing Cho to glare at the woman. Before Cho could begin to fear Harry ending their betrothal, Bill pulled his mother aside.

With the woman gone, Cho was half tempted to excluded the woman from future visits. While it was petty thing to do, it was within Cho's rights as Harry's betrothed. Despite the temptation, Cho ignored the urge. She knew the woman meant a lot to Harry.

 

**...**

 

Through visits with her friends, Cho learned that the Ministry of Magic had launched a full investigation into the disappearance of Cedric Diggory. Until there was any news, each Champion had been assigned aurors from the Ministry. When Moody volunteered for Harry's, Cho turned him down. As a professor, Moody had a responsibility to the other students. There was something about Moody's interest in Harry that set Cho on edge.

Two of the aurors assigned to Harry were Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cho remembered Tonks as a former Hufflepuff. Both the aurors offered Cho assistance on her studying and they both had a _healthy_ interest in Harry.

From what she had seen and heard, Hermione and Krum were doing alright. Krum felt guilty about attacking the other Champions, in particular Harry because he knew how close Hermione and Harry were. Hermione lectured the International Seeker about the Imperius Curse before she declared that there was nothing for her to forgive.

Padma Patil was another story. She was nearly inconsolable with the disappearance of her boyfriend. Cho felt sorry for the younger girl, but she didn't send too much time thinking about Padma or Diggory because she had studying to do.

 

**...**

 

A week after The Third Task, the Ministry of Magic located Cedric Diggory in a muggle hospital in a small town called Little Hangleton. He was in coma, and he had been since he was found in the local graveyard. According to the local muggles, Diggory was found at the scene of a Satanic ritual.

Diggory was moved from the muggle hospital to a secure ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with a twenty-four auror detail on the door.

There were still no leads on who kidnapped Diggory. The Ministry of Magic decided keep the aurors details on the other Champions. There was a fear someone was trying to kidnap or injure the other Champions since Krum was Imperio'd, Delacour was injured, and Harry was Crucio'd.

 

**...**

 

In all the excitement, Cho managed to study. She had help from Haley and Selene. Harry and Hermione helped where they could, and Cho received several tips from the aurors.

Somehow, she survived the exams between her studying and everything going on.

 

**...**

 

With the extra aurors and Ministry personnel around Hogwarts, somehow Amelia Bones recognized Professor Moody wasn't the _real_ Mad-Eye Moody. With several aurors, the fake Moody was tracked down and stunned into the school walls.

Back at the Ministry, the fake Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Junior. According to Ministry records, Crouch Junior died in Azkaban. The discovery of Crouch Junior being alive and well launched a  _huge_ investigation into Azkaban and the prisoners. Meanwhile Crouch Junior was questioned under Veritaserum.

The details of the interview were leaked through one of Rita Skeeter's articles in  _The Daily Prophet_ . Apparently, Crouch Junior was working with Peter Pettigrew on a method to revive their master – because You-Know-Who wasn't  _really_ dead. You-Know-Who wanted Harry Potter, and it was Crouch Junior's job to arranged the “deliver.” Crouch Junior entered Harry into The Triwizard Tournament. He was responsible for The Third Task – Imperius on Krum, Krum attacking Delacour, Krum trying to attack Diggory only to get Harry, and turning the Cup into a portkey.

The day after Skeeter's article,  _The Daily Prophet_ and every staff member were under investigation. Luckily  _The Quibbler_ was printing the latest in news – along with the usual articles.

Within a week, Crouch Junior was Kissed, and Skeeter was discovered to be an illegally animagus, which carried a large fine. Unfortunately for Skeeter, she was fined in addition to being sentenced to a year Azkaban.

 

**... **

 

Before Cho knew it, the end of the year arrived. There was little word on the Azkaban investigation and Diggory's kidnapping. Amelia Bones and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were investigating, even if Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge promised everything was alright and the investigations were needless.

“Where are you going this summer?” Cho asked, glancing over at her betrothed. Harry was still under auror protection.

“London,” Harry replied with a grin. “I have a reservation at a muggle hotel.”

Cho offered Harry a small smile. It seemed less likely that they would be able to see one another over the summer. Cho was headed home to Bath. It wouldn't be easy to travel from Bath to London or via versa.

“I'm having my parents house in Godric's Hallow restored,” Harry explained. “I think it will be nice for _us_.” A blush covered his cheeks.

A smile formed on Cho's lips as she blushed as well. It meant  _a lot_ to know that Harry was thinking about their future together.

 

**... **

 

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Harry and Cho waited in their compartment as they watched numerous students leave the train and step onto the platform in search of their families. After a moment, Harry collected their trunks before they disembarked from the train.

As they walked onto the platform, Cho spotted the pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks.

“Write me?” she asked, turning to Harry.

“Of course,” Harry promised.

“Wotcher, Harry, Cho,” Tonks greeted as she approached the couple. “Here you are,” she said, handing Harry a cage with a cover. Pulling out her wand, Tonks waved it over Harry's trunk and it shrunk. “You have a few minutes,” she told Harry before taking a few steps backwards, allowing the couple some privacy.

“Here,” Harry said, presenting the cage to Cho. “Since I won't be able to use Hedwig that much, I got you this.”

Curious, Cho removed the cover from the cage. Inside the cage sat a barn owl with a pair of earrings. “Oh, Harry,” she began to say as she took hold of the cage, before she turned her attention to the owl. Why was her owl wearing earrings?

Studying the earrings, Cho's mouth dropped open. Those weren't just _any_ earrings! Those were the _momo_ earring! Why was her new owl wearing the _momo_?

“These are the real ones,” Harry said, drawing Cho's attention. He was holding a small black box and he was smiling. Opening the box, Cho found a matching pair of earrings. “These are transfigured,” he explained, looking at the owl.

The  _momo_ earrings were craved from silver with soft pink petals and a diamond center with three silver ends each capped with a small pearl.

“Oh, Harry,” Cho repeated with tears in her eyes. She threw one of her arms around Harry's neck and she pulled him into a hug.

 

 


End file.
